Golfing in the Streets
by YFWE
Summary: Ch. 1 short, as it is is up. What wrong could come from golfing in the streets at 11 at night? More than you think. First Evo fic!
1. Quiet Beginnings

Hey everyone. I'm YFWE. I'm new to this part of fanfiction, but I've written seven fics over at American Dragon: Jake Long. So I'm not really a novice. I just suck. But anyway... this is my first attempt at writing about something other than ADJL, so please be a little nice. (I hear that over here, if someone writes a bad fic, they get eaten by all you guys. Please don't eat me! 00)

Golfing in the Streets

YFWE

_I'm not that much of a person..._

Is that so?

_Yeah, pretty much. I mean... I don't have too many friends. I did... back a while ago. But I'd rather not talk about that right now._

I see. What else do you mean by saying you're not much of a person?

_Well, I'm just not. I don't really go to any school stuff, like sports and stuff. I don't even remember if I have ever been in a sport my whole life._

Go on.

_Most of the kids at school... they don't really like me. Some just don't even care for me. Just a few weeks ago... this girl- I'd been in her grade since Kindergarten. And she just now found out I was in her grade._

Wouldn't she see your picture in the yearbook?

_I never got my picture in the yearbook._

Why is this?

_Because my parents wouldn't pay for it._

And how do your parents fit in? How do they treat you?

_My parents... I'm their only child. But they don't pay much attention to me. My dad works late, and my mom... I don't know where she is half the time._

So you're ignored a lot?

_Pretty much. All my other relatives... they live back in Virginia. That's where my mom and dad are from. But they moved as soon as they married. All I really have... is my friends._

Ah. And is this where it begins?

_Yeah. You could say that_

Flashback

"Guys, we are gonna get into so much trouble doing this!", Laura Davis laughed as she and her three friends briskly walked down Albany Street in the small town of Harrisburg, Connecticut. It was around 11:00 P.M.- curfew- and a small breeze whistled through the dense amount of trees that encircled the town. They were more on the outskirts- right by where Harrisburg's city limits and Brownsfield Township came together.

Her friends weren't really listening to her- which was often when they were doing something questionable- as they continued on their way down the street. Laura smiled. That was just like them. Especially Dan. She looked over at him and grinned warmly. Dan Gillespie was, to her... the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He had short and spiky black hair, and always seemed to be wearing the kind of stuff the popular kids would be wearing. Not saying that he wasn't popular. Dan was probably the most likable guy in their whole freshman class. She'd never heard of anyone NOT liking him. He was friends with both the popular AND unpopular kids. But the most with Laura and the other two. There was Ricky Rutherford...

Ricky was cool... he was pretty funny at some times. They called him 'Weasel', for reasons known only to the other three. He had longer, shoulder length brown hair. In fact, he was the only guy in their school- possibly in the state of Connecticut. He also seemed to wear the same shirt every day- a red one with a picture of Kurt Cobain on it. He claimed that he had one for every day of the week. "One time, one of Kurt's souvenir trucks crashed on the highway, and a lot of boxes spilled out. Well, me and my brother Mike were driving by an' we gathered up a couple shirts and left", he'd claim. But judging by the way he smelled sometimes, Dan, Laura, and Ally wondered if this was actually true.

Ally Jackson. She had been Laura's best friend since the 1st grade. She was African-American. They'd been through a lot together... from the time they and Elissa Hart had stolen every Powerade sign in the cafeteria and hid them in Ann Petrie's (the preppiest girl in school) locker, to the time the same three had got Mr. Schautenberger (whom they all claimed was some kind of Neo-Nazi) to "salute the colonel".

(End)

Elissa Hart?

_She was one of Ally and I's friends. I think she moved to Canada, or something. Or maybe Maine. Somewhere up North._

Alright then. Continue.

Flashback

So there they were. Not an unlikely sight; just four teens out after curfew walking down a street that was rarely busy. Albany Street was a street that went through the Harrisburg Industrial Park. Only one house lined it... and that was Ron Album's- the owner of the only business in the industrial park- house. The lone business was the AlChem Plant- a large building that was easily the tallest in Harrisburg. (Kinda like my town, Brookville, Ohio- the tallest building is the three story Holiday Inn Express. Oh, we sure do love to live on the wild side!) Although they weren't absolutely sure what was made in there, they'd heard that it supplied chemicals to government labs all over America.

It was very quiet outside- as it should be at eleven o'clock at night. The only thing that could be heard was the wind, as said before, and the pounding of their footsteps as they went.

"Ah, I think this is a nice place to stop", Dan said, laying down a bag that he had been carrying. In fact, all of them had been carrying similar bags, and now would follow suit.

"You guys ready?", Weasel asked.

"Oh, yeah", came everyone's response.

"Go!" They reached into our bags and pulled out a golf club, with balls hooked on to them. They set the balls on the ground, and then began swatting them down the street.

"Whoa, Dan! That one went all the way to Murphy Road!", Ally said, in awe. Murphy Road had to be 200 feet away.

"Yeah, this is what happens when you go to the driving range every Sunday", Dan replied, grinning in recognition.

The four of them continued to hit their golf balls down the road, as they had a very good supply of them. Why were they hitting golf balls down a street at eleven at night? They had found a couple hundred by the boundaries of the golf course, where the rough was so high that you could barely get in to pick anything up. And they had nothing else better to do. So why not?

"Weasel!", exclaimed Dan, "You really hooked that one!" They watched Weasel's ball curve to the right... right toward the AlChem building.

CLANG! That was the sound that was heard when the ball hit the metal roof and bounced slowly down the side and into the grass beside the building.

"Shit!", Dan yelled, "Everyone! Get your stuff and hide!" Luckily, Ron Album's car was parked nearby, and they were able to hide behind it and watch the events unfold.

"I'm tellin' ya, man, I heard somethin'!", said a man walking out of the building and looking up at the roof. What looked like his buddy came out behind him, "Well... I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just a bird or something!"

"Could've been. But it also bounced down the side of the roof."

"Um...", his buddy shook his head in thought, "Birds could bounce down a roof if they wanted to.."

"Possibly. But not as much as this thing did. It almost sounded like... a ball."

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now", the other guy said, and pulled at his arm, "Now come on. Jones'll flip if he knows that we're out here."

The first guy stared in the car the teens were hiding behind for a moment, and it almost looked as if he'd come out there, but then listened to his friend's recommendation and went back inside.

"Whew... that was close", Laura sighed in relief, "D'you guys think we should keep hittin' 'em, or go somewhere else?"

"Yeah...", Dan said, "That might be good. Maybe Frederick Road. That's not too far from here..."

Semi-sulkily, the four of them began toward this new street, which was actually kind of close. Weasel was the last to leave, still staring at the building, and then at the ground. An extra golf ball that one of them had forgotten to pick up. Bending over and picking it up, he took one last look at the building and chucked it at the roof.

"Weasel! Whaddya want, for them to come out here again?", asked Ally.

"Hey... hey...", Dan eyes widened as he watched the ball come back down to earth. There was a small pipe- just large enough for a golf ball to fit through- sitting straight up and somehow, someway, the ball landed perfectly in the pipe.

"Dude!", Dan slapped Weasel a high five, "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Uh... I've just got skills?"

"Whatever", Dan laughed, "Wonder if they heard it?"

(End)

Inside AlChem...

"Chris! What's up with you now?", the guy's buddy asked him. His name was Chris.

"I'm just wonderin'...", Chris was staring at a large pipe coming down from the ceiling that once it got to ground level of the building, connected itself to the many other pipes., "Why is there a pipe sticking out from the top of this place?"

"I dunno... maybe to get some air into the pipes?"

"But then wouldn't some of the chemicals get out and into the air?"

"Well, I guess so. But it must not be a problem around here..."

"Well...", Chris said, "How long has this place been open?"

"Five years."

"And can you remember any complaints of pollution or things like that?"

"Not that I can remember..."

"That's my point", Chris said, sensing a victory on some regards, and continued his conversation with the other guy.

So, apparently, they had never heard the golf ball come down the pipe. Which, in effect, proved to be a bad thing in the end.

The golf ball had been quickly traveling down the pipe, and ultimately, into the larger network of pipes inside the chemical plant. It continued rolling as far as it could possibly go, and it would've, but the pipe it was traveling down got so small that the ball just couldn't fit through. So coincidentally, it got stuck.

The gases and chemicals that had been flowing behind it began to slow down, as nothing could get past because the ball had blocked the passageway. All the gases began to build up behind it...

"So that's my perspective on the whole thing", Chris had just gotten done ranting about the pay they got at the plant, "Randy. You listenin' to me?"

Randy, the other guy, wasn't. He was staring up at one of the pipes. With a shaking hand, he pointed up at it, "Y-you notice anything different ab-bout that pipe?"

Chris looked up as well. A part of the pipe- it was making a sort of a fizzing sound... and there was small wisps of green smoke coming out of it.

"Shit!", Chris cried, "Everyone! Gas leakage! Evacuate!", he sprinted over to a red emergency button on the wall and swatted at it, missing a few times before finally making contact.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm began to go off. From outside, the four dejected teens were still making their way toward the next street when they heard the alarm. "What the...", Dan looked back to see red lights blinking outside the AlChem building and all kinds of people streaming out of it. "What's up with the building?"

Expecting something possibly exciting, they all ran back to the plant to see what was happening. It seemed as if all of the workers were out. They were all standing pretty far away from the building... as in about 300 feet away. Was there something more to this? Dan wondered that because he and his friends were only about 100 feet away.

"What d' ya think's goin' on, man?", Weasel asked, transfixed on the workers at one point, and the building the next.

"I dunno... you guys wanna go check it out?"

They all agreed in unison.

"Well, then let's go", Dan waved his arm for them to move forward, and they all ran over. Dan, sometimes the self-proclaimed leader, had to open the door. So he did, and immediately, a rush of green gas flowed out. "Gah!", Dan shut the door quickly.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, eh?", Laura asked.

But Dan wasn't listening. He had his ear close to the door, before staring up at them, "Guys... I think I hear something... someone. I think someone's still in there!"

"Aw, hell no", Ally shook her head, "I'm not goin' in there!"

"C'mon, Al! We need ya!", Laura nudged her in the arm, "Wouldn't ya wanna be rescued if you were in there?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Alright then! Everyone cover your mouths! At no cost can you breathe this stuff in! Ready?", Dan asked. Everyone nodded in approval, "Go!" The door burst open and everyone ran inside.

Inside was quite a different story than it had been outside. Barely anything was visible inside, what with the large amount of gases hanging around. They could see each other... but, nothing more.

"Help me!", cried a voice further along- likely the same voice Dan had heard moments before. And this seemed to be the case, because Dan began on his way toward where he thought the voice had come from. "C'mon, everyone!", he motioned, "Let's go!"

They went further into the building- all except for Laura. "Guys! I really think we need to get outta here... guys?" But she could no longer see them. "Guys?", she looked around her. She couldn't see a thing. Just thick, green air. "Oh, man...", she could feel the stuff beginning to get into her lungs. Her vision became blurry. She felt herself falling..."

(End)

And this is all you remember from that night?

_Yeah._

Okay. How did you get out?

_I guess one of the workers saw us go in, and came in and got me after I passed out. I woke up in the hospital the next morning._

What about the other three? And the person that was inside?

_...I don't know. I never heard anything from them again._

And that is in part why you are here.

_Right._

Alright. Now tell me more. What happened the next day? And tell me why you have been told to come see me, Charles Xavier. Can you do this?

_No problem._

Continue.

END CHAPTER

Wow, I finished it. I sure hope everyone liked it. It'll have more X-Men action next time I update. But first, I have a kind of a poll for everyone.

The question is: who would you like to see in the next chapter from the X-Men go on a certain mission in this fic? You can only vote for six. They must be part of the X-Men, so no Brotherhood, Acolytes, etc. (Sorry.) You can, however, vote for former members Wolfsbane or Jubilee- but not Lance! (As far as I'm concerned, he was only an X-Men for a little bit... he wouldn't get back in. So, vote, and this poll will be open for a while. I have to go finish (or further) four of my ADJL fics that I have yet to finish.

So... I really, REALLY hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what was good and what was bad. And of course, vote. Thanks a whole lot, everyone!

YFWE

who likes sausage biscuits and prolonged frolicking through the meadows.


	2. Author's note

Ok, have a problem here.

Big thanks to the two that reviewed my fic! You guys rock, thanks a lot!

But now, I have a problem. Because only two people reviewed, the voting thing didn't really work. I still have no six clear winners of this poll. So I need everyone's help. if you are reading this, please go back to the first chapter if you haven't already, and vote. I'd really appreciate it, and It'd help this fic to get going again. so please, please, review. That's all for now. special thanks to anyone who helps me out, and those who already did. That's enough. later.

YFWE 


End file.
